


Amorevolus

by mary_emzee



Series: Sinful Derelicts [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, mild hair tugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_emzee/pseuds/mary_emzee
Summary: Byakuya submits to Renji... only for tonight. But will he resist or embrace it?Amorevolus: loving, affectionate
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Series: Sinful Derelicts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065989
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	Amorevolus

**Author's Note:**

> A PWP of Byakuya and Renji roleplaying as a different kind of military officer (besides their own shinigami roles) and having hot sex!
> 
> The uniforms they wear is based on [this collab](http://collabocafe-honpo.co.jp/bleach-%e2%9c%95-%e3%82%b3%e3%83%a9%e3%83%9c%e3%82%ab%e3%83%95%e3%82%a7%e6%9c%ac%e8%88%97/)!
> 
> Honestly when I saw the looks they were serving, I died. And then had to write this PWP  
>    
> [The harness Byakuya wears](https://sovebakiltshop.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/12/harness-5-450x450.jpg)
> 
> And it's just a roleplay of them being war enemies; Byakuya is the "prisoner" and Renji is the "capturer". Everything is fully consensual between them.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! All thanks to my lovely peeps at The Seireitei Discord!

Byakuya was wearing one of those leather harnesses over his clothes, wrist secure and the links attached to the harness. The raven-haired man has his arms essentially trapped behind him.

Renji is just smirking at him so smugly as if he’s got the power over his beloved captain.

Only for tonight.

Renji gently grabs Byakuya’s chin with a hand and forces him to look at his face. That defiant yet beautiful glare, face only slightly softened because Byakuya trusts Renji not to hurt him. But it’s all part of the acting.

Then Renji directs Byakuya’s face to look at the grand full-length mirror in front of them.

“Look at that mirror and watch as I take my pleasure from you.”

Byakuya’s face twists in a small form of defiance and growls, “Over my dead body.”

Renji simply laughs and starts to touch Byakuya’s body. How pretty and unspoiled by war. But now there would be a different war brewing in their bedroom.

Renji’s rough hands rest on Byakuya’s chest, slightly puffed from the tight harness on his body. He then squeezes slightly roughly at Byakuya’s chest.

Byakuya makes a hitched moan and writhes slightly. He should not be enjoying this, his “enemy” touching him like that. But ever since Byakuya first laid eyes on that red-haired soldier on the battlefield, his heart was already gone and given to him before he realized it.

A soft pinch to his clothed nipple snapped him out of his thoughts. Renji was watching him through dark brown eyes. “What are you thinking? Are you thinking about trying to escape? It’s impossible...”

He leans down to his mouth close to Byakuya’s ear and whispers, “Because I already have you in my hands and my heart.”

The implication of Renji’s words makes Byakuya’s blood run hot. Renji then caught Byakuya’s earlobe into his mouth and gently bit down, eliciting a soft moan from the male as he shuddered in his bonds.

“You shouldn’t be enjoying this.”

Byakuya felt his tied hair being tugged back slightly, making his head look up towards the ceiling. Renji placed his head down on Byakuya’s shoulder, his other free hand tugging open the buttoned, high-collar shirt he wore, exposing creamy, pale skin. “Or are you? How could you, taking pleasure with your enemy?”

His laugh teased at Byakuya, and then Renji started to kiss and bite at the junction between his shoulder and neck. His other hand moved from his neck and down Byakuya’s torso and then down to his clothed crotch.

“Oh? You’re hard.”

Renji started to fondle the engorged tent on Byakuya’s crotch. “You’re so fucking turned on by this, aren’t you? How dirty!”

Byakuya trembled and made a soft whimper, trying to move away. “N-No…”

“No?”

Renji lifted his hand off and made Byakuya face the mirror, moving closer until they were a few inches from it. “Look at yourself. You’re a mess.”

Byakuya then gazed at the mirror and saw how debauched he looked. Steel eyes were hazed with desire and his cheeks were flushed a pretty pink. The harness on his body highlighted all of his muscles, especially as he breathed.

And indeed, his pants did look tight around his clothed erection.

“Now you see yourself how I see you.”

Renji gently nuzzled at Byakuya’s face. “You’re so beautiful.”

Byakuya’s flush deepened. He was so distracted by Renji’s nuzzles that he didn’t notice the redhead’s hands start to loosen his pants and one of them fondling at his erection once more.

“A-Ah!”

He felt himself shivering at the calloused hand gently stroking the shaft, spreading pre-cum up and down. Renji’s free hand moved to hold Byakuya close to his own body, wrapping around his waist.

So sticky. So hot. Byakuya’s breaths hitched and increased until he felt wetness inside his underwear and saw Renji’s pleased smirk on the reflection of the mirror. Slowly, the redhead removed his hand, stained with Byakuya’s seed. He lifted a hand to Byakuya’s face. “Lick.”

Byakuya glared at him but obediently licked at Renji’s stained hand, tasting his own seed. When his hand was clean, Renji carefully looked at Byakuya, checking for signs of genuine distress. Byakuya gazed back at him steadily, hoping his eyes could express what he couldn’t say out loud. Carefully nodding, Renji then placed a hand on the ties around Byakuya’s wrists. “Don’t fight me. You can’t escape from here, and certainly not from me. Behave and you’ll get out of here faster.”

Byakuya slowly nodded. Making a hum of approval, Renji then untied the noble’s wrists and beckoned Byakuya onto his hands and knees. Byakuya averted his gaze from the mirror, turning slightly to gaze as Renji carefully lowered Byakuya’s pants and underwear and removed them completely, exposing warm flesh to the slightly chilly air in the room. The sound of the lube bottle opening and Renji loosening his clothes made Byakuya shift slightly, fixing his position. He felt Renji’s slick fingers gently tease at his entrance and slowly sink in. The noble let out a soft moan as his gaze caught his own reflection. He then saw that Renji was watching him, looking at the mirror. Carefully, Renji’s fingers penetrated and probed at his body, sinking deeper until he found the soft spot within Byakuya, causing him to tighten and moan helplessly. “R-Renji...”

“There we go,” the redhead cooed, still looking at Byakuya’s face. “What a good little soldier, obeying me so well…”

Byakuya let out another soft whine as Renji’s other hand started to stroke at the noble’s hardening shaft, again.

“P-Please, Renji…”

“It’s all right. I have you. Just look at the mirror and see yourself as I see you.”

Byakuya slowly lifted his head and watched himself. He could see Renji behind him, which was very reassuring. Renji positioned himself over the noble, aligning his hot cock against Byakuya’s entrance. Slowly, he penetrated the noble, leaving him quivering. “R-Ren…” He could see the way his own face changed with the pleasure Renji was bestowing. Eyes sparking with desire and cheeks flushing darkly. His hair had become disheveled by Renji’s handling earlier, and the tie was starting to loosen. The harness on his torso also gently squeezed against his body with every breath he took, making him feel as if he was encompassed in a warm hug.

Then Renji started to move, the sound of their flesh slapping against each other music to their ears. Byakuya then averted his gaze from the mirror, too ashamed to take in any more of his own appearance.

How shameless! But only Renji was allowed to see that kind of expression, he assured himself. Renji would never hurt him. Then Renji’s voice cut through his hazy thoughts.

“You’re doing so good… I love you so much, Byakuya… oh, fuck…!”

Byakuya returned his gaze to the mirror and saw how beautiful Renji looked in the throes of pleasure. It made him moan, seeing such a sight. It also didn’t help that the way he looked was so attractive; the tattoos that seem to dance with each of Renji’s movements, and the red hair loose, framing that lovely muscular body.

And knowing that it was this beautiful man he fell in love with was the one giving him all of this pleasure made him shiver and moan.

“Fuck, Byakuya, I want to see you,” Renji’s voice growled roughly. Before Byakuya could process those words, he found himself being tugged back and seated onto Renji’s lap. He could see his own body more clearly…

_Especially the place where they were joined…!_

Byakuya’s cheeks couldn’t possibly flush some more, but flush they did. Carefully, Renji spread the noble’s lovely legs and resumed thrusting into him, rolling his hips to penetrate deeper.

“God yes… you feel so good like this…” Renji rambled in his pleasure. Byakuya wanted to look away from the mirror, anything to avoid this… wonderfully beautiful sight of Renji making love to him, holding his body so tenderly, their faces as they experienced pleasure together… the way their bodies fit against each other…

It made Byakuya’s heart bloom with more love for the red-head than he could ever express.

“R-Renji… I…”

“Yes, Bya? Tell me,” he gently assured. “I’ll give you anything you want, just say it.”

“C-Come… come with me, please…”

Renji made a feral grin. “Of course.”

Then Renji moved faster, and Byakuya saw stars as he lost himself in the waves of pleasure. Surely, no one else would ever love and cherish him the way Renji does. So he closed his eyes and waited for the end.

Renji made a howl of pleasure. “I’m gonna come!”

“Please,” Byakuya whispered, tightening around the other male.

Byakuya shuddered as he felt Renji’s heat fill him up and the way his own seed splattered against his clothed torso. Carefully, Renji pulled out and went over to Byakuya’s side, moving them both onto the warm bed nearby. The noble released a shuddering breath as Renji quickly loosened the harness on his body. “Hey, you okay?” Renji whispered as he removed the bonds and placed them to the side. The noble made a slow nod as Renji held him close, nuzzling against him. “You did so well. I’m proud of you. How do you feel?”

“That… was quite amazing.” Byakuya opened his eyes and eyed the grey military uniforms they wore at the mirror. “Where did you get those uniforms? I will have to thank whoever tailored them for being excellently fitted to our sizes.”

“Mm, yeah, there’s this new store that opened up in the World of the Living. Ichigo showed me the place. We should go there together.”

“They make clothes?”

“Yeah. Well, make them, but they also sell some second-hand clothing.”

At Byakuya’s elegantly arched eyebrow, Renji quickly spoke, “Woah, no, these uniforms are _not_ second-hand! They’re brand-new!”

“As should be,” Byakuya replied dryly.

Renji laughed and held his dear beautiful lover close. “I love you, Bya.”

Byakuya leaned closer to his wonderful, lovely, redhead lover. “I love you, Renji.”


End file.
